Darla's Adventures of Sailor Moon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus, Patch, and Darla end up transported into Tokyo where they find out Darla's destiny that not even she has known about, but she is the wielder and has the power of the Silver Crystal. Will they be able to get back home and will Darla be able to accept her new fate?
1. Chapter 1

Darla looked around as she had floated with Atticus and Patch. An older blonde girl giggled as she saw them appear.

"Huh?" Darla asked out of confusion.

"Hi, I'm Serena, it's so good to finally meet you." The older blonde girl smiled.

Darla then took her hand and shook it. "Um, have we met?" she then asked curiously.

"Well, right now I'm an ordinary teenage school girl, who just happens to own the world's most powerful compact," Serena explained before transforming. "With the help of my magical powers, I become the Champion of Justice, known as Sailor Moon!" She then blinked out of excitement. "Hey, want to meet my friends?"

"Uh, sure." Atticus said.

"Cute doggy." Serena giggled and pet Patch.

Patch smiled as his tail wagged from the petting. They soon followed Serena to where her friends were.

"This is Amy, she's the smartest person in our school," Serena introduced a black-haired girl sitting at a desk. "A real brainiac. We also know her as, Sailor Mercury!"

 _'She looks like she almost does everything by research.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"And this is Raye," Serena said as she came to a long black-haired girl who was sweeping at the temple. "She has a really bad temper, but she's cool. She's a psychic. She becomes, Sailor Mars!"

"Whoa! She's a psychic? That's so cool!" Darla smiled.

Patch sniffed the air and smiled while drooling as he thought he smelled something cooking.

"My friend Lita is the best cook, but she really cooks when it comes to the martial arts," Serena introduced a golden brunette girl as she was leaning over a pot on a stove. "She is, Sailor Jupiter!"

Patch was about to go to Lita to see if he could have some food. Lita looked down to Patch and smiled as she decided to let him try some of the food by putting it on the floor so he could eat it.

Patch begged with a smile back before he ate the food offered to him. 'Oh, so delicious.' He thought to himself with a smile while moaning.

"Last but not least is Mina with my cat Luna and her cat Artemis," Serena continued to a platinum blonde girl with a big red bow in her hair with two cats: a black female and a white male. "She's famous as Sailor V, but we call her, Sailor Venus!"

Mina and Darla came up to each other with smiles. "Hi, I'm Mina/Darla!" they smiled to each other in unison before gasping together. "No, you first!" they then did it again before gasping again. "I really love your hair!" they then did it one last time and shared a hug almost like sisters.

"Well, looks like Darla found her older self." Atticus smiled jokingly.

Patch nodded in agreement as he enjoyed the food that Lita let him try.

"We are one great team!" Serena told Darla.

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" The girls beamed together.

"Our job is to protect the planet and insure peace on Earth," Serena then told Darla. "And now, with you, we can finally become complete."

"Me though?" Darla replied.

'How is their team complete with Darla?' Patch thought to himself, just as confused.

"It's in your destiny," Serena said. "You are the one to have your own Silver Crystal and have a Sailor Scout branch in America."

"America?" Darla looked around. "Wait, we're not in America?"

"No, Darla, you're in Tokyo." Amy giggled.

"H-How do you know my name? I am freaking out!" Darla screamed before hiding behind Atticus.

"She doesn't know?" Serena asked Atticus.

"Uh, sorry, I guess she doesn't..." Atticus shrugged. "And what is it that she doesn't know?"

"Your mom hasn't told her?" Mina asked.

"Oh, um, well, Darla was actually adopted," Atticus explained. "Our mother is-..." he was about to say 'a mermaid', but quickly caught himself. "Erm... Not one of you guys."

"But I was told in a dream that the daughter of Shirley Beaumont would come for a journey with us." Serena replied, revealing Darla's biological mother's name.

"M-My biological mother?" Darla asked.

"It was years and years ago," Serena replied before showing a picture that was given to her from a dream. "Your mother was an exchange student for Japan and she became a Moon Princess."

"My mother became a princess?" Darla smiled.

"Yep." Serena nodded.

"A moon princess..." Darla whispered.

"Yes, of course, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom for thousands of years," Serena continued. "Legend has it that the descendant will be given her own brooch and Moon Staff in their homeland of where they are from and must spread the legacy."

"Ooh," Darla smiled. "Oh, wait, you know my name, but you don't know my big brother's name or his dog's name."

"Ooh, ooh, let me try!" Raye said before using her psychic powers. "You're Atticus Fudo and his pet dog, Patch, the son of Pongo and Perdita."

"Whoa! You really are a psychic." Atticus smiled.

"That's me." Raye smiled back.

"My mother was a princess..." Darla took her birth mother's photograph in amazement.

"They also say that each new Moon Princess must overcome a journey to become the next American Sailor Moon which means it's your time to shine." Serena told Darla.

"But when will the Silver Crystal show?" Darla asked.

"You'll know when a bright light shines in front of you." Serena said.

"Thanks, Serena..." Darla hugged the photo. "May I keep this?"

"Yes, I was told to give it to you anyway," Serena smiled. "I trust you will use Moon Power responsibly, you seem like a nice little girl."

"I will use Moon Power responsibly." Darla nodded.

* * *

Serena soon saw a black-haired teenage boy. "Oh, Darien!" she then looked in surprise.

"What's going on here?" the black-haired boy smiled.

"Oh, just meeting our new member and her brother and their dog." Serena smiled before she saw a pink-haired girl who was the same age as Darla.

"Hi!" The girl smiled up to Darla.

"Hello..." Darla blinked.

"I'm Rini!" The girl beamed.

"It's nice to meet you, Rini." Darla said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Rini smiled to Darla.

"You sure are friendly..." Darla giggled as Rini soon shook her hand. "Is she your little sister?" she then asked Serena and Darien.

"You could say that she's my little sister." Serena said.

"Little sisters are the best." Darla smiled.

"Sometimes." Atticus teased.

"So then, does this mean you two are a couple?" Darla asked Serena and Darien.

Serena and Darien blushed at the question which just made Darla smirk.

"Well... More or less." Darien chuckled sheepishly.

"Ooh." Darla giggled.

"Anyway, me and Darien are going to a green house." Serena smiled.

"Whose house is it?" Darla asked much to their confusion. "Um, isn't one of your houses green?"

"No, Darla," Atticus chuckled. "A green house is a glass house where plants are kept."

"Ohh." Darla smiled, now understanding.

"I love picking flowers for Mo..." Atticus smiled before he looked in slight annoyance. "That is until she decides to EAT them like a pony!"

"Huh?" The girls asked in confusion.

Atticus smiled sheepishly as he had made that analogy.

"Anyway, we better get going." Darien said.

"Oh, okay, have fun." Darla told the teenagers.

Darla, Patch, and Atticus soon noticed the looks the rest of the girls had in their eyes.

"Um, what?" Darla blinked at their gaze.

"You're going to spy on them, aren't you?" Atticus asked the girls.

"No...?" The Sailor Scouts replied.

Darla folded her arms. "Come on, I know that trick, I've done that trick, heck, I've invented that trick."

"It's true." Atticus said.

The girls smiled sheepishly. Patch shook his head at them slightly.

* * *

Darien appeared to have his mind elsewhere as Serena was checking out the flowers and decided to get a special one just for him. And where the name of a flower seemed to catch her eye. "What? Huh?" Darien soon woke up from his daydream.

"I said, this flower's called Forget-Me-Not." Serena smiled to him.

"Oh, yeah... Forget-Me-Nots; they're nice." Darien said.

"Know what they stand for?" Serena asked.

"No." Darien replied.

"They stand for true love in the language of flowers." Serena smirked.

"The language of-" Darien chuckled a little before he saw Serena looking like she was going to kiss him. Just so he knew no one was around he looked to see if anyone was behind him, to his relief no one was there. "Huh?" He looked around. "Nobody back there... Okay..." he then coughed nervously and places his hands on Serena's shoulders and moves closer to her.

Unknown to them, they were being spied by the girls, Atticus, and Patch. It was soon ruined by the littlest one.

"Oh, yuck!" Rini scoffed in disgust as she sat on Raye's shoulders. "Serena's getting kissed. How gross!"

"Is she trying to kiss him or trying to look like a fish?" Darla asked as she sat on Atticus's shoulders.

"This isn't right, guys," Amy spoke up. "We're spying. Stop. Come on. Let's go."

Atticus and the rest of the girls gasped as they saw that Serena and Darien were almost going to kiss.

"Huh?" Amy asked before she quickly pushes between Raye and Lita to look.

"Hey!" Rini pouted.

"Shh!" Mina quickly covered her mouth. "You'll ruin everything!"

Amy soon covered Rini's eyes. "We're not being a very good example for Rini and Darla," she then suggested. "We should go."

"You bail out when the best part's coming, but we're staying." Lita huffed.

Rini started squirming around.

"Will you be quiet?" Atticus whispered. "They're going to hear us!"

In the struggle, the shelf rattles causing Darien to look up.

"Oh, boy..." Patch panicked.

"Hmm? Huh? Oh." Darien uttered out as he quickly puts his hands up and backs away silently.

Serena still had her eyes closed and her lips puckered ready for a kiss. She then opened her eyes only to be face-to-face with a caterpillar. "Waaaaugh!" she then screamed and scooted herself backwards and where the girls, Atticus, and Patch are seen holding it with a laugh.

The caterpillar is sitting on a leaf held by Rini, who is still sitting on Raye's shoulders and everyone started laughing, except obviously of course for poor Serena.

"Ooh! You snoops are gonna pay!" Serena glared until she then looked around. "Uh, Darien? Hey, where'd you go?"

"I think he's outside." Atticus said.

"Serena, we're sorry we spied on you." Darla pouted.

They soon went outside. Darien stopped and looked around the flower gardens in content. There was also a water fountain there. The fountain suddenly stops flowing and a flower petal floats to the ground in front of him.

"Huh?" Darien asked out of surprise.

More flowers petals float to the ground.

"Flower petals?" Darla's voice asked out of confusion.

Darien then looked to see that the others were behind him.

"Whoo-ho! Neat-o! Whoo-hoo! It's snowing flowers!" Serena beamed.

"Atticus, didn't we see this before we appeared in Japan?" Patch whispered to his owner.

"Uh... I think so..." Atticus whispered back to his pet.

Darla smiled as she tried to collect some flowers to maybe give to Emily later and where she was able to collect some.

"Wow, it smells so good!" Rini smiled.

"They're so beautiful!" Darla agreed.

"They sure are." Atticus said.

"Wow, it's so lovely!" Serena laughed.

"I don't understand..." Darien said before looking around curiously. He soon saw someone appear.

The petals soon disappeared and the skies cleared.

* * *

"Darien?" Serena ran up to the boy. "Did you see?"

"What?" Darien replied as his mind was obviously elsewhere.

"The flower petals." Darla said.

"Hey." A stranger came up.

"Huh?" Darla and Serena asked.

"It's been a long time, Darien," The stranger said. "Too long."

"Do you know this guy, Darien?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, no." Darien replied.

"I never forgot," The stranger said as he walked up to them. "It took me a long time, but I kept my promise. I finally found a flower worthy of our friendship."

"Friendship?" Darien asked out of confusion.

"That's right," The stranger replied. "I vowed to return with flowers for Darien too."

"Huh?" Darla asked in confusion.

"It's still the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me, Darien." The stranger continued.

"I'm sorry," Darien replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You must remember," The stranger insisted. "I promised you."

'This guy is getting freaky.' Atticus said.

"Okay, you're done," Serena smirked as she came between Darien and the stranger. "I need my pumpkin to myself. Tata, strange-oid."

"Nice try." The stranger replied before he reaches out and pushes Serena to the ground.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, you meanie?!" Darla glared as she kicked the stranger in the shin.

The stranger soon held his shin and ran off.

"Coward!" Raye glared. "Come back here!"

"You should be ashamed!" Lita added. "It's not right to push people!"

"No one's going to stop me from keeping my promise," the stranger replied. "No one!"

Patch started to growl and bark at the stranger. A strong wind blows flower petals at the group, making them cover their faces.

"Flower petals again?" Darien complained.

"There's so many!" Amy cried out.

Atticus soon made crystals appear to protect them from the flower petals. They then noticed that the stranger had gotten away.

"What the?" Darla asked.

"He's going away." Serena said.

"But to where?" Darien wondered.

The flower petals disappear and the fountain starts flowing again.

* * *

"He vanished!" Mina called out.

"That's so weird." Darla said.

"He vanished!" Mina yelped.

"Why did he come?" Lita wondered.

"That's Fiore," Darien whispered. "Has to be."

"What's going on?" Serena wondered.

"That's what I want to know." Atticus said.

"Come with me, guys, we'll think about this another time." Raye said as it was getting kind of late.

"Okay." Darla said.

Raye led the way for everyone as she took responsibility. Once they got there, Rini fell asleep.

"I think you should get some sleep too," Atticus said to Darla. He soon saw her already asleep. "Aww..." he smiled to this and tucked her in and kissed her cheek. "Night, night~"

Raye soon placed Rini in bed next.


	2. Chapter 2

**_'And finally, we have news from the observatory that, this afternoon, a minor planet has been observed approaching the Earth's orbit at an unusually high speed,'_** A news reporter on TV announced. **_'Around 11:20 tomorrow evening, it should be about twenty-five million kilometers from Earth. Still a safe distance in astrological terms. Anyone with a telescope should be able to spot it-'_**

Amy soon turned off the TV.

"The observatory's equipment has tracked in too." Artemis commented.

"Are you a familiar?" Patch asked the cat.

"A familiar?" Luna asked. "What's a familiar?"

"I guess that's a no," Patch replied. "A familiar is basically an animal who assists a magical being such as a witch or a warlock. You guys just remind me of my friend Salem."

"That's amazing." Artemis said.

"Still, nice to meet ya, I like cats." Patch smiled.

Artemis and Luna smiled back to Patch as he meant that in a good way.

"You guys look really worried," Lita said to them. "If that planet keeps it's distance, aren't we safe?"

"We're not sure it will." Luna replied.

"What do you mean?" Patch asked.

"Did you pick something up, Artemis?" Mina asked the cats.

"Computer findings point to yes," Artemis replied as he turned to the computer that Amy was sitting in front of and maneuvers the mouse around the screen.

Lita, Mina, Atticus, Patch and Raye gather around as a wine-frame diagram of the planet appears.

"We've determined that the planet's 600 meters long," Artemis continued. "A pretty good size actually."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Bigger than I thought," Amy frowned. "If it plummets to Earth, it could be huge trouble."

"Right, but slim chance there," Artemis replied. "The planet looks big, but it's mass is pretty small. It's as if it's hollow. It'd most likely burn out before it reached Earth."

"Really?" Atticus asked as he came over shirtless.

The girls soon paused and blushed at the sight of him.

"I didn't have any pajama shirts to wear." Atticus said.

"Uhh... Come with me, Atticus... I'll help you..." Raye said hoarsely.

"No, I will!" Lita said.

Soon enough, all of the Sailor Scouts started to argue with each other. Luna even got into the argument. Artemis and Patch looked unimpressed and even had anime sweat drops.

"Uh, maybe I should stay shirtless." Atticus suggested.

The girls seemed to grin to this in excitement.

* * *

"Anyways, is there more to the planet?" Atticus asked Luna.

"Erm... Yes..." Luna replied, trying to shake off her nerves. "The planet's got a mega-high plant energy reading."

"Huh?" The girls asked out of confusion.

"English?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, right," Mina scoffed as she seemed to understand the female black cat. "So there may be some unfriendly ferns trying to take over our garden. Luna, you're being paranoid."

"That's what she said?" Patch asked.

"That's what I'm getting anyway." Mina replied.

"I dunno, Luna," Patch said to the black cat. "I'm sure if there were invaders that they would be a little more... Um... Vague and discreet about it."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Or else, maybe they just want to make some new friends?" Mina suggested.

"It's hard to tell." Artemis replied.

"I could try to sense their power levels." Atticus suggested.

"You can do that?" Serena asked curiously.

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded before closing his eyes as he focused on the planet of the alien plants.

Serena still found herself thinking about Darien and the stranger from earlier and she decided that he shouldn't have secrets from her.

After a little while, Atticus opened his eyes with a sigh. "I can't sense their power levels, they're too far." He said.

"You tried your best." Luna comforted.

"Anyways, back to Darien not being allowed to have secrets from Serena." Atticus smirked.

"Exactly!" Serena replied. "Darien's not allowed to have secrets!"

"Why? Because you can't keep one to save your life?" Raye smirked at Serena.

"I think that guy was just some kind of wacko." Lita suggested.

"Maybe Serena's right," Mina replied. "There did to be some kind of connection between them."

"Serena, did Darien mention this guy?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, no," Serena replied. "We don't talk about his past very much, I guess. He says it was too lonely."

"That's strange, seeing how everybody's in love with him." Amy commented.

"Everybody, including you?" Raye asked after a quick blush.

"Oh, of course not," Amy seemed to blush herself. "I just said he's popular."

"Sure," Raye teased. "I've seen the way you look at him."

Artemis, Patch, and Luna soon sighed at how most of the girls were acting.

"Can't they ever be serious?" Luna asked.

"Doubtful." Artemis replied.

"Are they always like this?" Patch asked as Atticus went to ask Serena about Darien's past.

"More or less." Artemis sighed before face-pawing.

* * *

"Serena, do you mind telling me more about Darien?" Atticus asked her.

"Like what?" Serena replied.

"Well, like his family and his past." Atticus said.

"Well, he talked to me about his parents once..." Serena remembered. "He felt so alone, but he said that he hadn't felt lonely ever since and he thought of me as his own family."

"What happened to his own parents?" Atticus asked.

"They died in a car crash." Serena said.

"Owch..." Atticus winced. Poor Darien.

"He had been alone ever since." Serena sadly nodded.

"Where did he live then as a child?" Atticus asked.

"Same place as he always has, and he says that needs me..." Serena then blushed. "Isn't that so romantic?~"

"Sure is." Atticus said.

"We are family," Serena sighed happily. "And that means I'll do all I can to protect you. Forever."

Atticus was happy that Serena was devoted to Darien. Serena blushed sheepishly to Atticus.

"It's okay, I feel the same about my own girlfriend." Atticus smiled.

"What's she like?" Serena asked.

"She's very unique," Atticus explained with a smile. "She usually fights for herself for self defense, though I'm willing to help her whenever necessary, she's very street smart while I'm book smart, and she's a great guardian toward her little brother."

"Sounds like a great girl." Serena smiled back.

"She's the best." Atticus nodded.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Meanwhile, a glowing seed floats down from space and down a deserted city street. It stops next to a tree and buries itself in the soil next to it. Immediately, a flower emerges in full bloom. It looked unlike any flower that was ever planted on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The next day..._**

Darla yawned and stretched before she turned curiously to the nightstand to see that there was a sailor-like school uniform for her to borrow since it was a school day. "Nice." She smiled.

Lita decided to make some pizza for lunch as Darla tried on the outfit and looked into her mirror to see how she looked.

"I look good in this." Darla smiled.

"Oh, you look so adorable, Darla," Lita smiled back. "Your bow is a perfect match to it."

"Yeah, this is a good one..." Darla commented about the red ribbon resting on her golden curls.

Rini was soon dressed next and the two of the had the same lunch.

"Oh, Rini, aren't we so adorable?" Darla beamed.

"Yeah, let's be twins!" Rini giggled.

"Totally." Darla smiled before she saw the uniform Atticus was wearing.

"Are you sure I should do this?" Atticus asked Mina as she recommended the outfit.

"Oh, come on, it's a good look for you, not that anything isn't." Mina giggled.

"Well, if you're sure." Atticus said.

Mina giggled innocently.

"Are we all here then?" Darla asked.

"Yep, we're all here." Artemis said.

"Okay, it's time to go then." Luna nodded to that.

* * *

Serena seemed more tired then awake. "Being a good student and a superhero is totally exhausting." she yawned on the way to school.

"Please," Luna scoffed. "Try babysitting a bunch of wannabe Scouts who do nothing but gossip."

"Mm-hmm." Artemis added.

This caused for all of the girls, but Serena to laugh.

"I forgot," Rini suddenly spoke up. "Thanks for lunch, Lita."

"Oh, yes, thanks." Darla added.

"You two really like your pizzas." Mina smiled.

"You bet." Darla and Rini smiled back. They all soon notice that both Raye and Atticus were behind them and weren't walking.

"Guys, wait up!" Lita cried out.

Patch knew that look in Atticus and Raye's eyes.

"What's the matter, guys?" Lita asked Atticus and Raye.

"We feel it!" Atticus replied.

"There's something very close by!" Raye added.

All of them soon ran off.

"Wait for me, uh!" Rini ran before yelping as she fell to the ground.

Darla came over to the pink-haired girl and helped her up.

"Thanks." Rini smiled.

"No problem." Darla said before the two of them continued to run.

* * *

They all then turned to a corner and came to a complete stop and they gasped at what they saw. All down the street are people lying motionless.

"What happened to all these people?" Mina wondered.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Lita added.

"They've been drained." Atticus said.

"Huh?" Mina asked.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked Atticus.

"I can barely sense their power levels." Atticus said.

"Sailors, be super alert!" Luna warned. "That means you too, Darla!"

"You got it." Darla said.

"I'm sure the culprit's gone by now," Mina suggested. "Probably gone to find more victims." A dead man soon grabbed her leg.

"Or to plan the next attack." Artemis suggested until Mina suddenly screamed.

The group soon looked to see the man was now standing up while holding Mina's leg. Artemis falls off her as the man lift's her off her feet.

"He's got her!" Serena panicked.

"Let go of me!" Mina demanded.

Darla glared as she kicked against the man to make him let go of Mina. That seemed to do the trick as the man let go of Mina. There were then suddenly vines coming to wrap all of them up inside of.

"Whoa!" Darla gulped.

All the people start standing up and turning to them. Every single one of them has vines wrapped around them.

"They're all covered with vines!" Amy panicked.

"Raye, do you have anything that can get rid of these vines?" Atticus asked.

"I'll need some Spell Scrolls," Raye replied. "Luckily, I have some."

Atticus wanted to go with her, but looked to Darla as he couldn't leave her alone since she was just a little girl. Raye soon ran off to throw the Spell Scrolls at the people. Atticus stayed with Darla for her sake while he was anxious to help out with what he could do despite not being a Sailor Scout.

Lita kicks and throws any of them who come within reach. "Take that, Plant Breath!" she glared.

"Teach those guys a lesson!" Darla called out.

One of the zombies has a hold on Serena's nose.

"Ooh!" Serena cried out. "Let go of my nose!"

"Oh. Evil Spirits, Disperse! Ya!" Raye yelled out as she throws the spells out and each one attaches to the people's foreheads which made them all fall down.

Darla was surrounded by zombies which annoyed her and she breathed heavily out of anger. "Get... Out of... MY WAY!" she suddenly yelled out which made them all fly in the air as her screams were quite powerful, even before this adventure. "Hmph! That's better."

Amy pulls out her mini computer and starts pressing buttons. "Hold on," she told the others as she felt like she knew the source of this chaos. "I'm getting a reading on the energy source that controls those vines! Almost there. Got it! There it is!"

Everyone turns and looks at a pink flower blooming out next to the tree on the sidewalk.

"That little flower?" Darla asked out of confusion.

The flower then jumps up, growing four legs.

"Whoa, that is freaky." Atticus said.

"Atticus, what's happening?" Darla asked her big brother.

"I have no idea what is going on with that flower." Atticus said.

Patch shuddered as he didn't like it so far.

"That plant can't move!" Rini cried out as she had just rounded the corner and saw the plant.

The plant turns towards Rini and starts running at her.

"It's after Rini!" Darla gasped.

"Stop that wicked weed!" Serena called out.

"Rini, start running!" Lita added.

* * *

The flower leaps at Rini and a row of sharp white teeth appear which made the girl scream. Serena soon jumped Rini out of the flower's reach. Patch growled as he came toward the plant. Something freaky happened as a human body appeared on the plant.

"What the...?" Patch's eyes widened.

"Evil Spirit, Disperse!" Raye yelled out, throwing out more Spell Scrolls.

The plant laughed evilly as it dodged them all. It then reaches up and grabs Amy and Raye pinning them against a large steel door. It raps numerous tendrils around them as a pink flower grows from it's back. The plant starts to drain the girl's energy.

"Augh!" Amy and Raye called out as the flower laughed at them.

"Amy! Raye!" Atticus gasped.

"I can't fight!" Amy cried out.

"It's draining us!" Raye added.

"We need Scout power!" Patch told Mina and Lita.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina called out and transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita called out and transformed herself into Sailor Jupiter.

"Amazing." Atticus said.

"Get this weed off of us!" Amy and Raye called out.

"Venus Love Chain, Encircle." Mina cried out.

The Love Chain breaks through the tendrils, releasing the two girls and causing the creature to fall back.

"Jupiter ThunderClap, Zap!" Lita added.

The attack sends the creature farther down the street.

"Those were some cool attacks." Atticus said.

Mina and Lita smiled to Atticus in thanks as it was their job as Sailor Scouts.

"Let's hope we're not too late!" Artemis replied.

"I can still sense their power levels." Atticus said.

The two Sailor Scouts and cats run over to Amy and Raye. The plant, though, gets back up on it's feet.

"That is one stubborn weed," Patch growled. "I oughta tear its gizzard out!"

"While you two transform, I'll attack that weed with one of my own attacks." Atticus said before getting his attack ready which was something he learned from Goku.

Raye and Amy nodded and then went to get ready.

"Mars Star Power!" Raye called out and became Sailor Mars.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy added and became Sailor Mercury.

"Kamehameha!" Atticus called out his attack, sending out his powerful attack at the plant.

"Mars FireBall, Blast!" Raye helped.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Lita added.

All three attacks went straight for the plant. The creature jumps off the building, dodging the attacks, and lands back on the street.

"It's not possible!" Atticus's eyes widened.

* * *

Darla and Rini were both now trying to wake up Serena who had got knocked out from the fall. Rini then began to tickle the older blonde girl's nose.

"Achoo!" Serena then sneezed before she flips over onto her back and goes back to sleep.

"Cover her nose." Darla said.

Rini then decided to try to do that to see if it would work. After a few moments, Serena jumps up into a sitting position.

"Works with Atticus every time." Darla smirked.

"I can tell." Rini said.

"Are you two trying to kill me?" Serena gawked at the two little girls. "I wasn't sleeping!"

"Could've fooled me," Rini replied. "Didn't want you to miss the fight."

"Oh. Huh? It's still on?" Serena asked.

"Yep." Darla said.

"And they need help." Rini added.

"Ooh!" Serena yelped as she then stood up and walked a couple of steps. "...Moon Crystal-"

"Wait a minute, Rini wants to say something to you." Darla said.

"I'm kinda busy here," Serena asked the pink-haired girl. "What is it, you brat?"

"Thanks for saving my life. You're a pal," Rini replied. "Now do your thing, Moon Mama!"

"Moon Mama?" Darla wondered.

"My nickname for her." Rini said.

"Oh, okay." Darla smiled.

"You got it," Serena nodded and then transformed into Sailor Moon. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"So cool." Darla smiled.

* * *

Fiore returns to his true form and a pink flower appears on over Fiore's heart and opens showing the upper body of a female before laughing wickedly.

"Why does that flower give me a bad feeling?" Patch asked.

"Oh, no!" Luna gasped.

"The Kisenian Blossom!" Artemis cried out.

"I take it that's bad." Patch said.

The cats nodded to Patch as this was a serious case.

"Quite a little welcoming committee," Kisenian smirked. "Thank you, Fiore."

"Truly, I believe this planet's perfect for cultivating our plans," Fiore nodded back. "The energy is very good here."

"Okay, now he's just sounding crazy." Patch said.

"You know what I always say, 'Let's put the petal to the metal'." Kisenian told Fiore.

"Gladly." Fiore replied before sending out a blast at Mina and Amy, sending them crashing through a restaurant window.

"AUGH!" Mina and Amy cried out.

Fiore laughed and then turned on Raye and sent her into a steel door.

"That's not funny!" Lita glared.

Atticus soon ran towards Fiore, angry with him just as much as Patch.

"You weed!" Lita sneered as she ran with Atticus.

Fiore soon dodged their attack which sent them flying into a telephone booth. Darla gasped at this and soon went in front of Serena to try to protect her.

"We've done the Sailor Scout hash," Fiore laughed. "Now let's try the Moon kabobs!" Long needles extended from his fingernails as he advances on Serena, who was too scared to move.

"Stay away from her!" Darla glared at Fiore as she stood protectively in front of Serena.

"And who do we have here?" Fiore smirked at Darla.

"My name is Darla Fudo and I won't let you hurt Sailor Moon/Serena!" Darla glared before a light glowed in front of her.

"Wow, that's quite impressive." A masked/suited figure appeared, known as Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

Darla looked at the man before reaching into the light. Then a rose shoots through and pierces the ground between the two.

"Nothing good will ever grow in a garden full of darkness, Fiore," Tuxedo Mask glared. "We all know it."

Serena was happy to see Tuxedo Mask. "The guy can wear a cape! Whoo!"

"Who is that?" Darla wondered.

"A red rose!" Fiore called out before his nails returned to normal as he looked back up at Tuxedo Mask. "Darien! You remember that promise we made all those years ago!"

"Darien?" Darla asked.

"Fiore, your heart was pure then. But no longer." Tuxedo Mask glared as he jumped down to the street.

"But you swore me eternal friendship, and now you choose this dingbat over me, Darien!" Fiore glared back.

"She is my friend, as you are," Tuxedo Mask argued. "If you believe in our friendship, Fiore, you must trust Sailor Moon and the people here."

"He's right." Darla said.

Fiore glanced over to her.

"You should believe him..." Darla told him. "I might not know Darien as well as you do, but I'm sure he would never break a promise to hurt someone."

Fiore knew that Darien wouldn't hurt him. The Kisenian flower looks up, her eyes glowing, controlling Fiore once again.

"Huh?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he took a step back.

"Hi-yah! This girl has you bamboozled, Darien!" Fiore smirked as he charged toward Serena with a sword.

Darla soon got hold of a diamond which soon glowed as bright as the moon.

"Darla, run!" Tuxedo Mask told the young blonde girl.

"No... I can do this!" Darla replied as she held out the diamond. She soon glowed brightly as she soon started to have her own transformation.

"Darla!" Serena looked worried for the young girl.

Darla was soon seen as a miniature version of Sailor Moon. Everyone looked in surprise as Darla had become a Sailor Scout herself. Darla opened her eyes and looked around to see she had a new outfit on and had her own Moon Scepter.

"Cool." Darla smiled before becoming determined.

Tuxedo Mask held Serena close as Darla looked like she wanted to take on Fiore herself. Darla soon brought out her Moon Scepter. Fiore was about to stab her with his sword.

"DARLA!" Atticus cried out for his little sister.

Tuxedo Mask had gotten in Fiore's way and took the hit from the sword. "Fiore, stop!" He demanded before he was soon stabbed.

"Oh, no!" Serena looked devastated.

"Darien!" Darla gasped.

Serena Tuxedo Mask's head onto her lap. "Oh, my love~"

"I can't lose him," Fiore's eyes flashed. "He's the only friend I've ever had!"

"Your selfishness did this!" Darla scolded. "You should be ashamed."

Tuxedo Mask then disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Darla and Serena asked in surprise of what they just saw.

Tuxedo Mask then reappeared into Fiore's arms.

"Hey!" Darla glared.

"Give him back!" Serena demanded.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried out.

Fiore rises into the sky to disappear with Tuxedo Mask.

"Whoa." Darla said.

"No! This can't be!" Serena began to cry. "Tuxedo... Tuxedo..."

Darla soon comforted Serena. Serena sniffled to her and soon hugged her. Darla began to rub her back while soothing her.

"You're such a good friend." Serena sniffled.

"I learned how to be a good friend from my best friend, Amber and Atticus." Darla told her.

"Amber must be a wonderful girl." Serena smiled.

"Yeah, we sat next to each other on the bus on my first day of school and we ended up having the same class." Darla smiled back in memory of becoming Amber's best friend.

"That sounds like fate." Serena said.

Darla smiled back as she hugged Serena once again as they felt like sisters themselves now.

"Oh, I hope my Darian is okay..." Serena sighed. "I love him, Darla; I really do."

"If Fiore is his friend, I have a feeling he might keep him in something to help with the wounds." Darla said.

"I hope you're right." Serena replied.

* * *

Atticus and Patch soon came to the girls to make sure they were okay.

"Oh, Darla, thank Celestia!" Atticus looked relieved for his little sister.

"Thank Celestia?" Serena asked out of confusion.

"It's, uh, a family expression..." Atticus replied, not sure how to be honest about that just right now.

"Is anyone hurt?" Patch checked for any injuries.

"We're okay." Mina said.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon went back to do some research on Fiore and the Kisenian Blossom, though mostly the female since she was obviously a plant-based alien and where Luna and Artemis had some information about her.

"Did you guys find anything?" Patch asked the cats.

"According to this, the Kisenian Blossom comes from another galaxy." Artemis began.

"And she's the one who sent that vicious vine vamp before." Luna added.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"The Kisenian Blossom is one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe," Artemis continued. "A most wicked weed indeed!"

"Her aim is to gather energy from every star and planet," Luna added. "This was the first time we'd ever laid eyes on her, but we'd heard the legend often when we lived in the Moon Kingdom. On her own, Kisenian is just another flower."

"So, she needs a host?" Patch guessed.

"Of course," Lita agreed to that. "And she somehow puts them under her spell."

"Exactly," Artemis confirmed. "She plants the seeds of negativity and turns and pure heart into a dark one, and from there, her power will grow until she destroys everything. Once Kisenian is finished with a particular star or planet, the pawn becomes dispensable and the planet filled with hatred."

"Oh, my..." Darla frowned.

"So poor Fiore's just another one of her victims." Lita frowned back.

"She's got him brainwashed, rinsed, and dried." Artemis nodded.

"That's terrible." Patch frowned.

"I've analyzed the energy of that flower we fought with, and I've found the same kind of energy that is given off by the planet which is approaching the Earth." Amy told the others.

"Alright, then all we have to do is get there." Atticus said.

"And fast!" Artemis agreed. "She must be stopped!"

"The future of our planet depends on you, Scouts!" Luna added.

"You can count on us." Darla said.

"Let's make that plant mulch!" Lita nodded to her.

"Remember, Tuxedo Mask's with them," Mina reminded the others. "We've got to make sure we get him out of there safe and sound."

"Agreed." Darla nodded.

"There's no way." Serena frowned.

"Huh?" The others asked her.

"It's too dangerous," Serena sulked. "We're not going anywhere. It's my fault, and I won't lose any more friends. I'm not strong enough. Tuxedo, sorry, I'm a wimp who needs protection."

"But Serena..." Patch frowned.

"That's not true!" Raye told Serena.

"Luna Ball, what's with the wimp talk?! Work your magic on Sailor Moon!" Rini said before tossing a ball toward Serena into the air.

" **BALL!** " Patch's eyes widened and he couldn't help but want to catch it in his mouth.

Atticus soon stopped him from catching it. Patch whimpered. The Luna Ball into the air and in a puff of smoke it changed into a pistol and it landed in Rini's hand.

"May I remind you you're a superhero? Bang!" Rini told Serena as she took aim and shot the pistol which launched a rubber arrow dart shoots out and hit the older girl on the forehead.

"Nice." Patch said.

"Why is it do you think we fight for you?" Rini asked Serena.

"Mental void?" Serena shrugged.

This caused Darla to anime fall. Patch caught her when she landed so it wouldn't be such a rough fall.

"Because we value your friendship." Lita told Serena.

"Yeah, and friends will always fight on the same side." Mina added.

"Because you brought us together," Amy concluded. "You and Tuxedo keep us together."

"And we can't let our friend Tuxedo go." Raye told her as she placed her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Right." Serena had to agree as she pulled the arrow off of her forehead.

"So, how do we get to the planet?" Darla asked.

"We have to teleport." Mina told her.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts form a circle outside. They then looked over to Darla and gestured for her to join them. Darla beamed as she got to be apart of this and soon rushed over to join the circle. Atticus and Patch were about to join in.

Rini stopped them as she was going to stay with Artemis and Luna. "Sailor Scouts only." she told the boys.

"Atticus?" Darla whimpered. "I can't leave without Atticus!"

"I'll meet you girls there by self-transmitting myself there." Atticus said.

"All right, but Patch, you must stay here with us." Luna told the Dalmatian.

"And no chasing!" Artemis firmly added due to how dogs were with cats.

"Hey, I like cats, okay?" Patch replied. "A cat saved my life once!"

"Really?" Luna and Artemis asked.

"Oh, yes..." Patch smiled. "Sargent Tibbs... Ever since he helped me, I learned to trust any cat I ever meet."

"We'd like to meet him." Artemis said.

"Maybe someday," Patch replied before looking out to Darla. "It's gonna be okay, Darla! You can do this! You're stronger than you think you are!"

Darla nodded to him. A light shines around the Scouts, then in a flash, they disappear.

"Whoa." Patch said.

Rini prayed for the Sailor Scouts to come back safely. Atticus soon self-transmitted himself to the planet that the Sailor Scouts were going to.


	5. Chapter 5

Up in space, above the Earth, the Scouts reappear in a protective bubble. Darla looked down as the Earth seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as they traveled into outer-space.

"Target ahead!" Amy called out as she activated her VR goggles.

"That's the planet?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" Mina agreed. "The entire planet's covered in pink flowers."

They soon saw Atticus appear.

"How did he do that...?" Mina's eyes widened.

"My big brother is full of surprises." Darla smiled.

"Oh! Enemy on turbo approach!" Amy yelped.

"Uh-oh!" Darla added.

Behind them, flying fast, is another one of the those flower creatures, only this one has no flower and instead as wings. It chases the Scouts, who tried to keep ahead of it without getting hurt.

"Man, we're sitting ducks!" Lita complained.

"We've gotta attack back." Darla said.

"Hold on!" Mina called out. "Got a plan!"

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

The creature extends it's arm blades as it flies closer.

"Sailor Planet..." Mina began.

"ATTACK!" The other Sailor Scouts joined in and where the attack was successful.

The Sailor Scouts jump from their bubble before they detonate it. They land safely on their feet on the planet's surface, except for Serena who landed on her rear-end.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Atticus winced.

The creature gets caught in the exploding bubble as evaporates.

"At least he's caught." Darla smiled to Serena.

"That's true." Atticus said.

* * *

Nearby, Mina was facing a base up ahead and working on her Super Computer.

"What is that, Mercury?" Lita asked.

"The base?" Darla guessed.

Mina took a look only to see that Darla was right. "She's right, it's the Headquarters!"

"Wahoo!" Darla smiled.

"How did you know that?" Serena asked Darla in surprise.

"Just a hidden feeling." Darla said.

"Tuxedo Mask's there!" Amy called out as she took a closer look.

"Then let's go!" Serena decided.

"Whoa, wait, it could be a trap." Atticus told her.

"You've been trained well, Scouts, especially you, Fudo with your own training, but rest assured I'd never use my friend as bait," Fiore's voice replied. "At least, not for such an easy catch."

"Where is he?" Darla asked.

A bunch of flowers rise up, then fall back to the ground, revealing Fiore.

"Although I didn't think you'd actually come," Fiore mocked. "You don't strike me as that loyal."

"Of course we are." Atticus said.

"Hey, Fern Boy!" Serena glared. "Give Tuxedo back to us!"

"I will release him," Fiore replied. "I'll take him back to Earth myself, but not now. We're not ready."

"Ready for what?" Darla asked.

"To set our plan in motion," Fiore replied as a flower at his feet releases some seeds which float up to him. "These are the seeds of my flower, and pretty soon, we will be close enough to plant them on Earth. Millions of pods, each containing the seed of our power. They'll grow on any surface, and before you know it, Earth will be carpeted by Kisenian Blossoms!"

This caused Darla to gasp.

"And the Kisenian Blossoms feed on-" Amy's eyes widened.

"Energy!" Fiore finished for her. "The human race will be sucked dry and become extinct."

"Never." Atticus said.

"Not if I can help it!" Raye called out before sending out her fire attack.

However, Fiore had already disappeared.

"Oh, he disappeared again." Lita pouted.

"But where to?" Darla asked.

"We're surrounded!" Amy cried out.

"By what?" Atticus asked.

"There are negative forces all around us!" Amy replied as enemies appeared all over her computer.

"I can feel it," Serena replied. "Negativity."

"Oh, dear..." Darla said.

"The flowers..." Mina pouted as she looked down.

"Oh, great." Atticus said.

* * *

Up ahead one of the flowers turn into a creature, then another, and another, until the Scouts are surrounded and they all laughed at Atticus, Darla, and the Sailor Scouts.

"Sailor Moon, let's nip this in the bud with your Moon Scepter," Mina said to Serena. "Think you can do it?"

"You bet!" Serena nodded. 'Come on, Darla, it's our time to shine!"

"You know it, but your Moon Scepter is different from mine." Darla said.

The creatures start to advance.

"We better start attacking." Darla said.

"Let's whip these witches!" Lita agreed. "Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina added.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Amy added.

"Mars FireBall Blast!" Raye concluded.

Atticus soon added in some Kai Blasts. All five attacks separately whip out a bunch of the creatures.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" Serena called out before she wiped out a huge section of the creatures as Fiore looks on.

Darla soon brought out her Moon Scepter next. "Um... Moon Princess Elimination?" she then tried the same power that Serena did since she also had Sailor Moon powers and where the attack worked. "Hey, I did it!" She smiled to herself.

"Better retreat, regroup, and really nail them!" Fiore told his henchmen.

All of the creatures began to do just that.

"Watch out, you guys!" Amy warned as she watched through her visor. "The flowers are fixing to increase their fighting power!"

"We can see that." Atticus said.

The creatures come at the Scouts in a massive wave, as Amy's visor disappears.

"So long, Sailor Sweethearts and you wannabe Goku!" Fiore laughed.

Atticus glared as he was getting ready for a new attack. The creatures soon began to multiply.

"That's a lot of flowers." Darla gulped.

The Sailor Scouts looked very nervous and scared.

"Kaio-ken!" Atticus glared.

"Sailor Moons, move!" Raye cried out and went to save Darla and Serena as they were frozen in the spot.

Atticus soon glowed red, ready for the flowers.

"I've never seen Atticus glow red before..." Darla commented as she looked concerned for her big brother.

The wave of flowers soon came down on Atticus and the rest of the girls. The others yelled out as they were about to be crashed by the flower wave. Atticus soon flew up at the wave.

"That boy is fascinating... Well, he is trained by Goku..." Fiore commented about him.

* * *

Atticus was able to get through the wave of flowers, but not the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

" **ATTICUS!** " Darla cried out.

"Up here!" Atticus called out.

"Atticus?" Darla looked up.

"Don't worry about me, Darla!" Atticus called out. "This is exactly what Goku has prepared me for!"

Serena soon ran to where her friends were crushed. "Oh. No! I don't believe this!" she cried out in dismay. "Oh please, you guys! Don't do this! I need you! I can't do this by myself!"

"What a coward!" Fiore mocked.

Darla glared at Fiore as Atticus flew towards him.

"I saw how you abandoned your so-called friends," Fiore mocked Serena as she looked heartbroken. "What a wimp!"

"She didn't abandon them!" Darla glared.

"Aw, shut up, you little brat!" Fiore scoffed.

"Don't call my sister a brat!" Atticus glared. He was about to tackle him.

"Stop!" Fiore told Atticus.

To the side, a large vine breaks through the ground and up into the air. Serena, Darla, and Atticus gasped at what they saw wrapped around the vine. It was four Sailor Scouts who looked rather wore out and withered.

"Oh, no!" Darla and Serena gasped.

"Sailor Moon, surrender!" Fiore smirked. "Hand over your magic wand, or lose you pals!"

Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita were all shocked with purple electricity.

"Stop it, that's not nice!" Darla called out.

The girls were soon no longer shocked.

"You're so mean." Serena pouted to Fiore.

Atticus glared as he agreed with that.

"All's fair in love and war, Princess," Fiore mocked Serena. "I'm daring you, either your Scepter, or your fellow Scouts. It's your call."

Serena and Darla looked at their scepters.

"Not the Scepter," Raye said. "You can never give it up."

"Don't let him use us against you." Mina said.

"The Scepter belongs in your hands only." Amy said.

"You cannot surrender it," Lita said. "Not ever for us."

"What's your choice?" Fiore asked. "You're gonna abandon them again?"

"Never, my big brother taught me never to abandon my friends." Darla said as she dropped her Moon Scepter.

"Huh?" Fiore asked.

"She's right," Serena agreed with Darla as she did the same with her own. "You won. I'm sorry. I can't turn my back on them. Without my friends, it's not the same. We give up."

"Just please let them go; don't hurt them anymore." Darla begged Fiore.

"Cowards!" Raye called out. "Fight them!"

"We can't," Serena began to cry. "I know we can beat him, and then you'll get hurt, and I couldn't bear that."

"Same here." Darla replied the same way.

"Oh, Darla..." Atticus frowned to his little sister.

Fiore soon began to groan from pain. The creatures disappears as does the vine, causing the Scouts to land safely on the ground.

"What just happened?" Darla looked lost.

"I think he isn't used to so many emotions." Atticus said.

"You guys!" Serena rushed over to the others with Darla and where Attcus was right about Fiore.

"What's happening to me?" Fiore asked. "I'm not used to these emotions."

"Fiore, they've tricked you," Kisenian replied. "All they want is for that Sayian boy and the Scouts to help take Darien away from you again."

"We can't let that happen." Fiore glared.

"If you help me fight her, I'll make sure Darien remembers your special bond, but your friendship with him will never come back to life until Sailor Moon, that wannabe Goku, and the Sailor Scouts are gone!" Kisenian before lending her powers to Fiore and he gained stronger armor and power.

"Whoa!" Atticus gasped at how strong Fiore was now.

"Together, we are invincible!" Kisenian smirked.

"No way..." Darla gulped.

Fiore sent out a burst of energy at Serena and Darla, sending them flying into a boulder. Fiore appears behind them and wraps tendrils around them.

"L-Let go!" Darla struggled.

"Raise your hands if you want to try this energy." Fiore smirked.

Tons of hands pop up from the ground as a light shines around Serena and Darla. Their energy then began to leave them. And where they began to scream out of pain.

"You can wail all you want, but my followers won't give up until I tell them," Fiore mocked them. "So give up your claim on Darien's heart, and I'll tell them to stop. You don't know what it's like to be lonely without true friends, Sailor Moon and new brat. Or you wouldn't try to take Darien away!"


	6. Chapter 6

Darla's Silver Crystal soon glowed and showed her Amy's past before meeting Serena. Her eyes seemed to glow slightly as she watched the memory. We are shown a school of when Amy was younger.

* * *

 ** _"All she ever does is study," One student scoffed. "She's such a bookworm."_**

 ** _"Yeah. Straight-A Amy," The second student added. "The world's smartest loner."_**

 _'Those people sounded mean.'_ Darla thought to herself.

* * *

"Heeelp!" Serena cried out.

"You don't know what it's like to have everyone shun you because you're different, Sailor Moon." Fiore taunted.

Darla's eyes glowed once more as she was now going to see Lita's memory before meeting Serena.

* * *

 ** _"I heard she karate-chopped a teacher at her old school." A girl said to a boy._**

 ** _"I give her two weeks." The boy replied._**

 ** _"Why bother trying to make friends?" The girl scoffed. "She'll just get kicked out anyway."_**

 _'They didn't even give her a chance.'_ Darla thought to herself.

* * *

"Maybe you'll understand what Darien means to me, if you get a glimpse of true loneliness." Fiore continued.

Darla's eyes glowed again showing her Mina's memories before meeting Serena.

* * *

 _ **"That girl is so shy," One girl said to the other. "She never says a word."**_

 _ **"Shy?" The other girl scoffed. "You mean stuck-up."**_

 _ **"Look at her trying to pass off as Sailor V!" The first girl said.**_

 _'They didn't have to be so mean.'_ Darla thought to herself.

* * *

"Do you know how it feels never to have anyone to talk to?" Fiore huffed. "To share things with?"

"Oh, here we go again..." Darla muttered before she was going to Raye next. Her eyes glowed again as she was shown Raye's memory as she was seen with ravens.

* * *

 ** _"I heard that girl can predict stuff." One girl said to the other._**

 ** _"Sounds kinda spooky to me." The second girl replied._**

 ** _"And look at those ravens." The first girl said._**

 ** _"She spends all her time with them, she doesn't seem to like people."_**

 ** _"Probably thinks she's too good for us," The second girl agreed in a huff. "Hmph!"_**

 _'Now that's just plain mean.'_ Darla thought to herself.

* * *

Raye soon decided to join the other Scouts to free both Serena and Darla. Atticus soon joined them.

"You helping?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I have to help my little sister." Atticus replied.

"You're a good big brother." Amy smiled.

Atticus smiled back. "I try."

* * *

Serena and Darla continued to scream out of pain.

Fiore let go of the girls and they fell to the ground. "You're history, Sailor Moons."

Darla and Serena were both exhausted from being drained.

"Adios, Thief of Hearts." Fiore smirked as he grew thorns, about to stab the girls.

"Stop!" Atticus glared.

"Don't! Don't!" Mina added.

Fiore soon looked at Atticus and the Sailor Scouts.

"Don't kill them." Atticus said.

"Sailor Moon's done more for me than anyone!" Mina glared.

"She's the best friend you could wish for," Lita added. "Just ask Darien. And she could be your friend, too."

"You could join us, Fiore," Amy helped. "Put your powers towards building more friendships."

"I might know their friendship on a personal level, but I know Darla is the greatest best friend anyone could ask for," Atticus concluded, referring to Darla's relationship with Amber. "And they can be your friends too."

"You think I'm a dope?" Fiore scoffed. "You're just trying to trick me into letting them go so the older one can take Darien away!

"That's not true!" Atticus told him.

"You're the one who's been tricked!" Raye told Fiore. "Kisenian Blossom wants to rule alone! She'll destroy you, Fiore! Once she gets what she wants, you're history, and Darien will be too!"

"No! Kisenian is no traitor!" Fiore glared. "She'll find a place for Darien in her plans. And Sailor Moon is the big obstacle to making that happen. Time to Die!" he then sent out thorns to kill Serena and Darla.

"No!" Atticus cried out.

The others cried out for Serena and Darla as this looked like the end. The thorns come down on Serena and Darla, but something causes them to miss them.

And where a rose is seen impaled into Fiore's chest. "A red rose..." he whispered before seeing Tuxedo Mask. "Darien? You choose them?"

"Yes." Tuxedo Mask replied before falling to his knees.

Atticus quickly caught him.

"Thanks..." Tuxedo Mask panted.

"He got out..." Mina whispered.

Fiore's new body soon broke apart.

"Why don't you go after him?" Kisenian told Fiore. "He's weak. Get rid of him!"

'There's no way Fiore will do that.' Atticus thought to himself.

"We're like brothers!" Fiore replied. "We've shared the same pain. All I've hoped for was to be friends once more."

"I'm sorry, Fiore." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Goodbye, Darien," Fiore nodded. "I hope you're happy with your choice."

All the flowers soon disappeared. Soon, the whole planet was devoid of the pink flowers.

"The Earth is saved." Atticus sighed.

"We've foiled Kisenian's mission." Amy added.

"Thank goodness." Atticus said.

Suddenly, the core of the planet breaks away from the other pieces and starts to head for Earth at top speed.

"What's going on?!" Atticus asked.

"I forgot to give you your parting gifts!" Fiore laughed. "Wouldn't want you to think I was rude! We've programmed the core of the planet to self destruct on Earth. In a few minutes, you'll be on a crash course home, without enough power to teleport off this rock."

"And once we've landed, I'll suck the Earthlings dry in your memory, my faithful servant!" Kisenian added.

"Why, you evil weed!" Atticus glared.

"You'll do no such thing, Kisenian!" Serena glared as she raises up up on her knees and opens her locket holding the Moon Crystal.

"That's right!" Darla glared as she did the same thing.

"Not that!" Mina cried out.

"Don't do it, Sailor Moon!" Raye added.

"The Moon Crystal's too powerful!" Lita frowned.

"It'll take all your strength!" Amy pouted.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Darla assured them.

"Don't do it!" Darien told the girls.

"It's cool," Serena replied. "Why have the Moon Crystal if I'm not supposed to use it? Don't worry. Everything will be all right. Now let's get home safe and sound, K?"

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." Darla coached herself.

They both soon closed their eyes as they concentrated. Suddenly Fiore's hand came forward and he grabbed both lockets. This caused both Serena and Darla to groan out of pain.

"If you think you're going to change this planet's trajectory, you're wrong!" Fiore glared. "Give me the crystals!"

"N-Never." Darla groaned before the ribbons around the brooches spread out, telling Fiore that the Moon Crystal and Silver Crystal were now easy to take.

"Oh, Darla!" Atticus frowned for his little sister.

Sailor Moon gets trapped in a partially transformed state where pink ribbons are emanating from the crystal.

"Like candy from a baby." Fiore laughed.

Both Serena and Darla grabbed his hands.

"We can make you better," Serena told Fiore. "Your heart is still pure. We can be friends if you trust us."

"You're lying!" Fiore sneered.

"Maybe you'll believe us when Serena shows you how Darien became her friend." Darla replied.

Both crystals soon glowed brightly. Darla's eyes also glowed as she was going to see how Serena and Darien became friends.

* * *

 ** _We are shown a hospital where a younger Darien sits on his bed while crying. He soon felt someone on his left leg. "Who are you?" Young Darien asked._**

 ** _"My name is Serena," Young Serena replied. "Why are you crying?"_**

 ** _"My best friend is leaving." Young Darien sniffled._**

 ** _Young Serena frowned to that._**

 ** _"And I'll never see him again," Young Darien continued miserably. "And he's the only friend I've got."_**

 ** _"No, he isn't, 'cuz from now on, I'll be your friend too," Young Serena replied before holding out roses to him. "My mommy just had a baby boy today, and I got these roses for her," she then held out one of the roses for him. "Here, it's a present."_**

 ** _"Thanks, you're the best, Serena." Young Darien smiled as he accepted the rose._**

* * *

"Darien's rose came from you!" Fiore realized as the flashback soon ended. "It was a token of your friendship?" He was soon shown Darla's memories before having true friends.

* * *

 ** _"Okay, everybody, that's all for today!" Flanigan said as he concluded another day of directing and a bell rang._**

 ** _"Finally..." Darla sounded overtired as she sat in her chair of a long day of shooting movie footage. She soon saw some of the actors going off to meet up with their friends/families. She sighed as she rolled herself off of her chair and left the studio as she waited on the sidewalk._**

 ** _There were various tourists who came to visit Hollywood, most of them were families, and they were having a lot of fun with each other. Darla was envious of all of them. Soon enough, a certain limo rode up with Max. Darla lugged herself into the limo and rode in the backseat and stared out the window as he took her home to her mansion and where the only ones there were her and Max._**

 ** _Max was getting Darla ready for bed, he bathed her, brushed her teeth for her, did her hair for her, put her into bed and gave her her doll and sleep mask to sleep through another busy night of being a child movie star._**

 ** _When Max left the room, Darla removed her sleep mask and crawled onto her bed and took out the picture of her with her parents as a baby before she closed her eyes and a tear slid out of her left eye. "I miss you..." she whispered before kissing the picture almost like kissing her deceased parents good night before she went to sleep. The memory soon ended there._**

* * *

Fiore let go of the crystals to view their new shape. "Two flowers." He then noticed.

"Fiore, take the Moon Crystals and get rid of them!" Kisenian demanded. She soon saw that he wasn't listening to her.

Fiore soon broke down and cried.

"Fiore! Ah!" Kisenian called out with a groan before screaming in pain.

The lights emanating from the crystals destroyed Kisenian as Fiore grabs his head in anguish and then, he also disappeared. The planet continues to approach Earth as Atticus, the Scouts, and Darien watched Serena and Darla. Serena and Darla both soon opened their eyes, looking determined. In a flash of light, the two were transformed and where crescent moon symbols appeared on their foreheads as they hold their crystals above them.

'Whoa, amazing.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Moon Princesses!" Mina called out.

"Serenity and Darlene!" Lita added.

"Be strong!" Raye helped.

"We're with you!" Amy concluded before the boys.

"My love/little sister." Darien and Atticus concluded.

Serena and Darla soon looked ready to use their crystal powers.

"Silver Crystal, protect us!" Serena and Darla called out. "In the name of the Moon!"

Both crystals soon began to glow and sparkle.

"We ask you to help us save them! They are family to us! They are our loyal friends, and our kingdom depends on them!" Darla and Serena called out.

Darien soon stood and transformed into one known as Prince Endymion.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Come on!" Mina told the others. "They need our power!"

"Sailor Scouts, this is what it all comes down to!" Lita added.

Atticus soon stood up ready to help out.

"Atticus, since Darla is your sister, you might need to help too." Lita replied.

"Of course," Atticus replied. "Ever since Darla's become apart of my family, I promised myself I'd do whatever it would take to keep her happy and safe."

"That's good." Amy said.

"Right!" Raye replied. "They need us!"

"Together we can win!" Amy cheered.

* * *

They all soon went to get close to Serena and Darla. Suddenly Prince Endymion is there and places his hands on Serena's shoulders to steady her. The Scouts line up behind them, holding each others hands.

"It's okay, Darla, I'm here." Atticus comforted his little sister.

Darla was happy to have Atticus to comfort her while steadying her.

"Oh..." Amy frowned in worry as she began to think about when she first met Serena.

* * *

 ** _It was at the beach while she was reading._**

 ** _"Hey, bookworm!" Serena's voice called out._**

 ** _"Huh?" Amy looked up from her book._**

 ** _"Today, you're going to do nothing except play!" Serena smiled._**

 ** _Amy smiled back as she felt touched by having someone want to hang out with her like this. "Wow. I've never done that before!"_**

 ** _"Huh?" Serena asked out of confusion never have heard someone never played/have fun before. End of flashback._**

* * *

"This has to work!" Amy hoped.

* * *

 ** _Raye soon began to have her own flashback when she first met Serena as Raye is soon seen on the ground exhausted from the chores._**

 ** _"You know, too many chores can be bad for you!" Serena told her._**

 ** _"So, that must mean that you're in perfect health!" Raye teased._**

 ** _This caused Serena smiled sheepishly as Raye had her there as the memory ended._**

* * *

"We're here!" Raye promised.

"Oh..." Lita frowned as she then thought of when she first met Serena.

* * *

 ** _Lita was sitting on the grass, eating a bun._**

 ** _"Mm... That looks yummy." Serena smiled out of hunger._**

 ** _"Thank you, but aren't you scared of me?" Lita replied._**

 ** _"Should I be?" Serena shrugged._**

 ** _Lita felt touched as Serena wasn't afraid of her at all before the memory ended._**

* * *

"Serenity!" Lita cried out.

"Huh?" Mina asked before she began to have her own memory.

* * *

 ** _"I'm psyched! I've been waiting big time to meet you, Sailor V!" Serena beamed as she was in her Sailor Moon form._**

 ** _"Why, thank you!" Mina smiled back as she was in her Sailor Venus form._**

 ** _The flashback then ended from there._**

* * *

"We can do it!" Mina felt determined now.

* * *

 ** _Atticus soon had a memory of when Darla moved in and the next morning, Atticus was with her and Jessica in Jessica's bedroom._**

 ** _"I still have some old clothes from when I was about your age, so you can have them if you'd like." Jessica smiled as she held out little girl shirts on hangers for Darla as she was still in her movie premiere dress which was burnt and tattered now._**

 ** _"They look lovely." Darla smiled._**

 ** _Jessica smiled back as she gave her the clothes._**

 ** _"Welcome to the family, Darla." Atticus was proud to be a big brother._**

 ** _"Family," Darla smiled. "That sounds nice."_**

 ** _The memory soon ended from there._**

* * *

The edges of the planet crumble, but Serena and Darla managed to keep the center of the rock intact.

 _'I know that we can do this.'_ Darla thought to herself.

 _'My friends. I knew I could count on them, as always,'_ Serena also thought to herself. _'And my prince, too. I can feel their strength in the Crystal now.'_

"We are planet power!" Serena and Darla called out.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy called out.

"Mars Star Power!" Raye called out.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita called out.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina called out.

"Moon/Silver Crystal Power!" Serena and Darla called out.

Their combined power enters the crystal in one final attempt to stop the asteroid. Unfortunately, it was too much for both crystals.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Back on Earth..._**

Rini, Luna, Artemis, and Patch sat on the roof of Serena's house and stared up into the sky.

"I hope they're alright." Patch said.

"I wonder how our Sailor Scouts are doing." Luna agreed.

"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them." Artemis added.

"I'm sure they're fine." Rini said.

"Can't the Moon Power protect them?" Patch asked.

"Hey, you're right," Rini said. "They're all right then."

"Huh?" Artemis and Luna asked.

"With the Moon Power, they'll be alright." Patch said.

"They'll get back safely." Rini added.

"It's just taking so long, though." Luna pouted.

"I know, but I'm sure they're fine." Patch said.

* * *

Above the planet, the asteroid floats around. Atticus held Darla as Darien held Serena as their lockets had been broken. And where Serena and Darla weren't moving at all or breathing. The Sailor Scouts sit to the side.

"Wake up!" Raye tried to shake the girls awake. "Wake up, you guys! You did it! You stopped the planet! Oh. Sailor Moons! No! You said everything would be all right!" she then frowned as it seemed like the girls were dead.

 _'This can't be how this ends.'_ Atticus thought to himself with tears in his eyes.

"The Moon and Silver Crystals used all their strength," Amy frowned. "We can't lose them!"

"Wake up, you can't leave us alone like this!" Lita cried out.

"Don't go, Sailor Moon," Mina pouted sadly. "You're the glue that holds all of us together!"

This was truly a heart-breaking moment.

"I made you a promise, Darien." Fiore's voice said.

Darien soon looked up and saw Fiore.

"You saved me, you and Sailor Moon delivered me from Kisenian's destructive grasp," Fiore told Darien as there was precious nectar from an old flower. "Thanks to you, I'm still able to give you this." Something soon appeared in Fiore's hands.

"What is that?" Atticus asked as he could see a white flower.

"This is the Friendship Flower," Fiore informed as he became younger. "It holds my life energy. Give its nectar to Sailor Moon."

"How do we give the nectar to both Serena and Darla?" Atticus asked.

Fiore took the flower and soon doubled it so it could work for both Darla and Serena.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

Darien took the nectar and kissed Serena, giving her the life energy. Her Crystal Locket repairs itself as Fiore returns to space. The older blonde girl then opened her eyes as Atticus took the nectar and hugged Darla close with tears in his eyes as he began to cry for his little sister and where her crystal locket did the same thing as Serena's.

"We saved Earth?" Serena and Darla asked as they woke up.

"Yes." Darien nodded.

"Oh, Darla!" Atticus beamed once his little sister was okay now.

Serena and Darla both soon saw everyone had tears in their eyes.

"We saved Earth?" They asked.

"Yes." Darien and Atticus nodded.

Serena and Darla both soon decided to lighten the mood.

"Thank you," Serena smiled to the others. "Without you, I never could have held the crystal until the very end. So, from now on when I say it'll be all right, you'll believe me?"

"Yeah." Darien nodded.

The rest of the girls soon gave them a group hug.

"We love you, Sailor Moon!" Lita beamed.

All the Scouts converge on Serena and Darla, hugging them.

* * *

Soon enough, Atticus instant-transmitted all of them back to Earth.

"Hey, can I keep this dress?" Darla asked about the Sailor Scout dress she had on.

"Of course you can, you're one of us now." Amy smiled.

"Yay!" Darla smiled before realizing something. "Wait, how do me, Atticus, and Patch get home?"

"You wish to go home now then?" Artemis asked. "Very well, this puts an end to another adventure."

"Allow us to help you after helping us." Luna added.

"Thank you, Mom must be worried." Darla said.

Artemis and Luna nodded as they then used their powers to send Atticus, Patch, and Darla back home. Everyone soon said their goodbyes before Darla, Atticus, and Patch were transported back to Darla's room and where the time was the same as they had been transported to Sailor Moon's world, telling them that no time had passed. Darla held her dress in her arms as she looked around while it looked like no time had gone by. Atticus checked his phone and saw no new messages when it was like he was gone for hours.

"Whoa." Patch said.

They soon came downstairs and Darla set the dress down on the bed on the way down.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, it's all right, we're okay!" Darla rushed over to Emily and hugged her. "We're okay, you don't have to worry about us."

"Worry about you?" Emily asked out of confusion.

"But we've been gone for a day." Darla said.

"You left?" Emily asked. "I thought you two were up in your rooms doing homework or something."

"That's strange." Darla said.

"It's like we never left..." Patch commented.

"Oh, Darla, what a lovely brooch." Emily smiled to the jewelry that Darla had now.

"Yeah, we've never seen you wear it before." Patrick said.

Darla looked down and took out the brooch before seeing a small monogram on it with her new initials on it which added in a gold mark that said 'With love and good luck and wishes for you, - Princess Selena: The Original Moon Princess'. "From a friend." She then smiled.

"Aw!" Maisy smiled.

"Well, I hope we can meet your friend in Hollywood." Patrick said before covering his mouth.

"Did you say something?" Darla asked.

"Oh, nothing," Emily covered up. "Just making plans for a family vacation."

"Oh, that's nice." Darla smiled.

Patrick and Emily smiled back.

"Where are we going?" Patch asked.

"It's a surprise." Emily replied.

"Aww!" Patch frowned.

"Ooh! Patch, we have to meet Drell and Skippy to show what we've learned from training." Atticus just remembered.

"Oh, that's right." Patch said.

"You guys have fun, I'll just be up in my room then." Darla decided.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Darla went upstairs to take care of her newest outfit while Atticus and Patch went into the Supernatural Realm and they soon went to meet up with Drell. Emily felt something strange and decided to have a talk with Darla since the girl was now getting older and it would be good for them to have a mother/daughter talk since they were a real family now, but that was a story for another time.

The End


End file.
